


Our Happy Ending (Or Is it?)

by DCforLife



Series: Unlucky Boy and Flute Player Girl [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: F/M, i think they deserves to be happy!, momotaros and ryuunosuke are helping to get these innocent babies' relationship working again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCforLife/pseuds/DCforLife
Summary: 3 months Later, both Ryoutarou and Kotoha were still not talking to each other since their break-up. However, Momotaros and Ryuunosuke know that the younger ones still love each other as they have decided to set up a blind date before Ryoutarou leaves Japan for good.





	Our Happy Ending (Or Is it?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlue/gifts).



Ryoutarou's POV

It's been 3 months and both Kotoha and I didn't want to speak to each other since we broke up. "Hmph, come on Ryoutarou. There will be another girl who can trust your life." Momotaros said as I felt emptiness. "Thanks but I don't feel like having a girlfriend right now." I explained to him that I really need some time alone. I left the Den-Liner and went back to the Milk Dipper where nee-san is still smiling at me. "Ara Ryou-chan, how are your girlfriend, Kotoha-chan?" she asked. Here's the thing, I didn't tell her about my broke up with Kotoha-san and I didn't have the heart to hurt her. "It's... still going great." I lied as I went back to my room until I started to cry even more harder.

Kotoha's POV

I thought I wanted to call Ryoutarou but since he didn't talk to me in 3 months, I still miss his presence as I was still holding my monkey toy. "Kotoha?" Ryuu-san asked as he entered my room. "Ryuu-san..." I said as I wiped the tears off my face. "Is everything okay?" he asked. I really don't want to create conflict between my team and myself. "Um, yeah. It does." I lied despite I hated it so much. "Okay, see you later in training." Ryuu-san said as he left my room and I started to cry for reason.

Ryuunosuke's POV

I feel bad for Kotoha. I knew it isn't both her and Ryoutarou's fault but hiding their secret identity from each other, that's even worst. I wanted to call Mako for some help since she knew about Kotoha's relationship with Ryoutarou but she will not believe in me.

Momotaros's POV

I thought Ryoutarou was still being sarcastic as usual but he is still pretty upset about his girlfriend. What's her name though? Kotha, Kouta, Kora... MOU WHATEVER! Since Kameko, is still flirting with other girls (and thank goodness he didn't use Ryoutarou's body), I have decided to make a blind date for both Ryoutarou and Kotowa, Kroro...

No One's POV

The next day, both Ryuunosuke and Momotaros (who ended up possessing Chiaki) are setting up in Yoyogi Park until both of them see each other. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?" both asked. "Chiaki, why are you even helping me? Are you jealous because Kotoha was in a relationship with Ryoutarou?" Ryuunosuke angrily asked. "Idiot! I'm Momotaros! I'm borrowing your friend's body for a while!" M-Chiaki said. "So, are you're Ryoutarou's friend who is possessing my teammate, Chiaki just to help me to get both our innocent friend back together?" the latter asked. "Yup." M-Chiaki said. "Awesome! I'm gonna call Kotoha first while you call Ryoutarou!" Ryuunosuke said but M-Chiaki shook his head as he knew that both of them are going to hate each other. "That's why I have a shodophone to switch voices." Ryuunosuke said as he ippitsu soujou to write out the kanji '音声の変更'. "Hello... Ah!" M-Chiaki was freaked out after hearing Ryoutarou's voice. "Shh... this is for their own good." Ryuunosuke said in Kotoha's voice as they dialed the latter's phone number.

Ryoutarou's POV

Just as I was about to leave Japan, I got a call from someone. It has an unknown but I answered anyway. "Hello?" I asked. "Umm, Ryou-kun? It's me, Kotoha." a familiar voice said. "Yeah, is there anything you want before I leave Japan?" I asked while trying not to disappoint her. "Meet me at Yoyogi Park. At 9 pm, sharp." 'she' said as she put down her phone quickly.

Ryuunosuke's POV

No! Ryoutarou's leaving Japan? Must not make it happen. "Momo! Call Kotoha and tell her the truth that Ryoutarou is leaving Japan in a few hours." I explained. "WHAT? How come he never told me? That's it! I'm calling her!" M-Chiaki said as he dialed quickly for Kotoha's number.

Kotoha's POV

I stayed in my room for a few hours until I hear my shodophone ringing as the caller ID is Chiaki. Why would Chiaki call me when we both are living in the same mansion? I decided to pick up my phone for a while. "Hello?" I asked. "Kotoha-san..." my ex-boyfriend answered. "Why did you use Chiaki's shodophone?" I quickly started to get angry at him again. "Slow down. Meet me at Yoyogi Park. I will explain everything later. 9 pm" he said as he put down his phone. Knowing he wanted to see for the last time, I got up and get dressed quickly.

No One's POV

Both Ryoutarou and Kotoha arrived at the Yoyogi Park at 9 pm until they see each other. "So, is there any explaination?" Kotoha asked. "I-I'm leaving Japan to study in Yale University." Ryoutarou said as he hugged Kotoha while he started to cry. "I just want to say... I-I love you." he said as his tears rolled down. Kotoha could feel his sadness but at the same time, she realized that Ryoutarou still loves her. "I... love you too." she said as her tears coming down in her face. Both of them looked into each other's eyes as their lips start to touch each other as they wanted to let go of their sadness as Ryoutarou wanted to take off Kotoha's clothes. They kept kissing until Ryuunosuke and M-Chiaki clapped for them when both Ryoutarou and Kotoha let go of each other. "Ryuu-san?" Kotoha asked. "Momotaros?" Ryoutarou asked the same tone. Ryuunosuke took out his shodophone as he write ' 戻る' to change his and M-Chiaki's voice back. "In short, we use your voice to call one of you because we don't want you both to continue to get hurt." M-Chiaki said before letting go of Chiaki's body. "You did this just so Ryou-kun and I can get back together?" Kotoha asked. "Yeah...?" Ryuunosuke said as he felt Kotoha is going to hit him but instead she hugged him. "Arigatou Ryuu-san!" the younger female said as the older male returned with a genuine smile. "Your welcome." he said as he dragged Chiaki's body back to the Shiba mansion. "So, now what?" Kotoha asked. "Shall we get a private room to have some 'fun'?" Ryoutarou asked. Kotoha looked at him with a disgusting face but quickly nodded as they ran away from the Yoyogi Park.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to hurt my babies. So I make them a happy ending but like the title said, I may add something spicy to our innocent couple after this story


End file.
